I wish it could be
by Conquering Angels
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn sleep together one night while Vaughn’s wife is away, and they will learn that there are consequences to all actions
1. heartbreak hell

As I Wish could be

**Disclamer:** I don't own any of the characters

**Summery:** Sydney and Vaughn sleep together one noght while Vaughn's wife is away, and they will learn that there are conserquences to all actions

Please read and review

**AS I WISH IT COULD BE **

Sydney Bristow woke and thought that last night was a dream that he had made love to the man of her dreams a Micheal C Vaughn. She rolled over onto her side expecting to see him but all she got was an empty side of the bed with a blue enerlope on the pillow. She sat up brining the bed sheets with her as she had no cloths because they were all scatted around her house to be more persifice her bedroom floor.

Remembering the enverlope she reached across and picked it up opened it and inside was a letter, from Michel Vaughn, she opened the letter and began to read to herself.

_Dear Sydney, _

_As good as last night was and I wish it could happen more often belive me the truth is it_

_ cant happen again because we can't both ignore the fact that I am married to another_

_ women. I owe it to both you and Kristie that I eather be with one of you, not both or not_

_ at all be with eather one of you what happened last night was something we both wanted_

_ to happen but at the same time we didn't stop and I mean that just because Kristie was_

_ out of the country doesen't mean that we can sleep together and make love, like I said_

_ before that is just not fair to eather of you. But what I really mean to say is that nothing_

_ can happen between us while I'm still married to Kristie so I guess I am trying to say_

_ that this is good bye Sydney hopefully not forever but at this time right now this has to_

_ happen. And what I told you last night I ment it I love you Sydney Ann Bristow and I will _

_love you always but until be can be together this has to be good bye Sydeny_

_All my love Michel. C. Vaughn _

_Your Guanden Angle _

Sydney sat up in her bed tears streaming down her face. One thing he was right about was that he wasn't going to see her any time soon in fact the next time he was going to see her was many years later..........................


	2. suprise meeting

**I wish it could be chapter 2**

Thank you to all the people who have replied

Leah Kate formally Sydney Bristow of L.A was walking down the street of the small town in which she and her children had made their home for the last 3 years when she and a friend another teacher at the local high school and her house mate Brigeit, were not watching where they we going and Leah ran straight in to a man.

"Excuse me" she said to the man not knowing who he really was

"She looked up and so did he. He gasped "SYDENY"

"Sydney?" said Bridget "im sorry sir but you must have her confused her name is Leah, Leah, Kate"

"Well, sorry, Miss Kate, im MUST have you confused with someone I know from my past." Michel said with what was such anger or sadness Sydney didn't know

Bridget looked at her watch and then at said to Leah "Leah, look at the time don't you have to go and pick up Michele and Jackie form day care."

Sydney looked at the time and relished that she might be late, and when she was late Michele

And Jackie didn't like it when she was late"

"Wow you are right im sorry Bridget I must go and get the girls, I see you later" she said with out taking another look at the man who had fathered her children and ran in the direction of her car.

Bridget who was stranding there with a complete stranger, decided not to let this opportunity pass.

"Would you like to come and have some coffee with me and maybe go see a movie Bridget asked Michel?

Michel was completely taken back the last time he had went on a day was the night he had asked Kristy to marry him.

**FLASHBACK**

_He had worn a black clean cut suite and she had worn a lovely pastel yellow floor length dress the had gone to her favored place to eat, a small café where they had met. She had asked if it could be closed for the night_

_They were dancing to the song Wind beneath my wings Michel thought that this would be the perfect time to as Kristy to be his wife_

_They were both happily dancing away to the song_

_You are the wind beneath my wings_

_The song had ended and Kristy had turned around and wasn't looking at him, he got down on one nee she turned back around she gasped "Michel "_

_"Kristy Lee will you marry me? "_

_"YES Michel I will marry you "_

**End of flashback**

Michel relished he hadn't responded he thought that is he went out with Sydney Bristow's best friend then he could play the guilt card on her try and get her to see on what she has missed out on.

"Sure, I'd love to "

This was going to be and fun few months he thought to him self, mabye if this works then i can have sydney once again and his life would be compleate


	3. Date Discoveries

**I wish it could be chapter 3 **

****

**Date Discoveries **

Bridget and Michel went for coffee and a meal at a cafe that was very similar to France's. Michel could see why Leah liked it so much, it must reminder her of all the people she left behind with her life as Sydney Ann Bristow in L.A her father, her friends will and Francie and her school training to become a teacher.

He oftened wondered what it was like to up and leave the life she new. But he was happy in a way that she had got out of the spy business and become an English teacher: she had fulfilled her dream and she was finally happy with new life.

But he couldn't think about Sydney tonight he was out on a date with Bridget, and she should enjoy his time with her, but he would rather be with Sydney but that is not the way that fate intended. So he should just enjoy his time, with Bridget

A few hours late and Michel and Bridget were having lots of fun and a bit drunk they were stumbling up the path to Leah and Bridget's house.

Leah was in the study marking school papers when she heard sounds coming from outside. She was tempted to get her gun but remembered that her children were in the house and that Bridget didn't know that she had a gun.

She figured that she had kick boxing training. She went to the front door and opened it she walked out side and was shocked at what she saw, Michel and Bridget were kissing she could tell they were drunk and she was there for a few minutes before interrupting. She was leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Have a nice time Bridget"

At the sound of Leah's voice Bridget and Michel broke apart

"Very Leah, um....I might go to bed, night"

"Night, Bridget"

Michel and Leah were left on the front porch so she invited him to stay the night. (In the spare room of course)

**Once inside **

They were sitting on the lounge when Michel started to talk

"Why?" he asked

"Why, what Vaughn"

"Not even 24 hours with me and you are already slipping back into old habits, why did you leave LA Sydney"

"because it was to much pain to know what we did and then to see you every day and to see you happy with Kristy and try to act with her that nothing happened between us was to hard,,, and then to find out I was pregent it was to much to handle so I left, and started a new life."

Michel was shocked Sydney was pregent and had a child or from what he heard she had twin girls possible his girls. He had to know

"Did the baby or twins I think you had are they mine Sydney?"

"How did you know I had twins?"

"Over heard you and Bridget saying you had to get the girls from day care"

"it's late, you should get some sleep, too muck alcohol and no sleep result in a bad hang over, well im going to bed, night"

"Sydney"

"What "

"Can you please stop avoiding the question:

"What question would that be?"

"Are you two twin girls my children?"

She didn't answer

"Well are they. Leah, Sydney what ever your name is ???


	4. midnight talks

**I wish it could be **

**Chapter 4 **

**MIGHNIGHT TALKS **

Leah stayed silent. She couldn't face Michel Vaughn at this very moment at time.

"Sydney please I need to know are Jackie and Michele MY CHILDREN?"

She turned around

"How did you know about Jackie and Michele?"

"I saw picture and signs on two doors when I went to the bathroom before I went out with Bridget. Sydney I need to know when you left LA 5 years ago pregent I did the math they were conceived the night we spent together"

"You mean the night right before you left me the next morning with an 'it was fantastic we should do it again but we can't because I'm married' note Vaughn!"

"You still remember that Syd"

"How could I not, we had a fantastic night and then you up and leave and in the process you break my heart."

: look, let not fight about the past now please, let's just get some sleep, then we can talk about it in the morning"

"Sure, at least you will be sober when I find out some answers from you like ..... Never mind"

"Please.... Like what"

"doesn't matter, I need sleep you see normal people have normal jobs and normal lives and tomorrow I have to plan a party for twin girls 4th birthday"

"When is it?"

"What"

"The party and their birthday"

"The party is on the 3rd of May, and their birthday is also on the 3rd may "

"One more thing what are their names"

"What, you already know their names"

"Please enlighten me"

"Michele and Jackie"

"Their full names"

"Michele Bridget Kate and Jackie Laura Kate"

"One more thing"

"That's what you said before"

"This will be it, I promise"

"You sure you want to make a promise that you might not be able to keep"

"Why did you name them Michele Bridget and Jackie Laura"

"Why, it's simple after the most import men in my live my father's name jack and my daughter Jackie and my other daughter Michele after her father Michel , and those men were the most important people in my live at the time of when I was Sydney Ann Bristow an agent of the CIA, bass in LA"

"Sydney I'm important to you?"

"Were YOU WERE important to me but that was before I became Leah Kate"

"Why did you change you name"

"WHY? Because if I kept my name as Sydney Bristow and stayed in LA and as soon as I started to show people would start to ask when I became pregent and who the father was and I couldn't exactly say that agent Vaughn was the father of my un- born child"

"Why, we could have dealt with it"

"Why I'll give you some reasons why

your wife would have found out and left you

my dad would have killed you for getting his only daughter, pregent and then leaving her

we would have been in hell with Kendall , as I am one of his best agents couldn't go felid active because she was pregent

and my dad wouldn't have been proud of me for getting pregent again and when I wasn't married

"What do you mean pregent again, Syd "

"When I was 21 I got pregent, to this guy who was really, sweet, nice and caring and then I told him I was pregent as well as my dad, I never saw him again, I think my dad but a hit job out on him"

"What Happened?"

"well I was going to get rid of the baby but I couldn't bring my self to do it, so my dad kicked me out of home and I had the baby, finished school, and went to collage, then joined the agency"

"So that's why you don't have a close relationship with my dad"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"What about me"

"Have you had this much bad luck with woman?"  
  
" well if you could use my two failed marriages and I have two kids but not belonging to any marriages"

"Two?"

"Yep, first wife, Lauren Reed found it is was only a bet to see how long any of her friends could stay married the longest"

"What Happened?"

"well when I found out, all but one of her friends were still married, well she wasn't her friend it was more like her arch enemy so I new that her marriage was going bad so I told Lauren I want a divorce, she tried anything and everything to keep going for like another month but I didn't, then Kristy was un cheating on me, so I ended that, hey you never told me what happened to the baby"

"well I had the baby, a boy on the 16 June, Nicolas Joseph Bristow, when her was 6 he had an accident, when her was brought into the hospital he wasn't in that good of a shape then about 3 months later he slipped into a coma, and hasn't come out of it, but on his next birthday I'm going to turn off the life support, there's not point if he's not going to make it"

"How old will he be?"

"10 years old"

"He's been in a coma for 4 years,"

"3 years she was 7 when he went into the coma"

By this time Syd/Leah is crying

"Come hear"

She went and sat down with him on the lounge, he started to stroke her hair and spoke to her in French, and she looked up at him, with tears in her eyes

"Thank you" she whispered

and with that they both leaned in for a sweet but short kiss, Vaughn was in heaven, it had been nearly 5 years since he had tasted her lips, they both broke apart and Sydney went to bed, she felt like she had found something that had been missing for years and she know what it was, Michel Vaughn, and she was happy that tomorrow would come because every one new that tomorrow would be another day.


	5. What i want

I wish it could be: Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait hear is the next part. So enjoy and please review.

**I wish it could be Chapter 5 **

The next morning Vaughn woke with a massive headache just like Sydney (Leah) had said he would. He got up put on a shirt and his pants and walked out into the lounge room were two young girls were watching Sponge bob Square Paints, on the TV. It took him back to his childhood when he was made to play with his little sister.

He kept walking to the kition where he saw Sydney sitting the in one of the chair's reading the paper. At the other end of the table he saw a box of panadol and a glass of water.

"Thought you might want those, after last night" she said not looking up

"Thanks and don't say I told you so" Vaughn said as he sat down, and talking the tablets and having a drink of the water.

"Wasn't dreaming of it" she said only this time looking up at him

_I forgot how sexy he looks when he first gets up in the morning, the rough hair, those eyes, his smile and oh god that body! _

Sydney slapped her self

"So what are you doing today?" he asked trying to make small talk

"Well, I am off to the mall to get some stuff for Michele and Jackie's party which, I might add is in two days"

"Really, nice but isn't it hard shopping with two 3 year olds?" he questioned

"Not really, I have learnt that bribery is a good thing with infant children" she said

They both sat in a sielence for a few minutes until they both went to speck at the same time

"Michel..."

"Sydney…"

"You called me my Michel... you never do that"

"Well VAUGHN… I just wanted to say about last night…" she began

"Forget it… ok, it never happened ok"

" But that is the problem, I don't want to forget, I want to be with you Michel, I want to stop living this lie, come clean and come home" she said as she began to sob.

He made an effort to comfit her, but she just pushed him away.

"What? Syd" mike questioned

"Please don't come near me" she asked him

"Why Sydney tell me, what do you want?"

"what I want Michel, is to live a normal life, if I go back to LA my life will go back to being a lie, and not normal, ad I cant do that for Michele and Jackie, sure I will be with all my friends my father, but it will not be normal, I want to go back, you don't know how much but my life hear is what I have always wanted"

"And what is it that you have always wanted"

" A family, a normal family, two kids, a dog, white picket fence car in the drive way, a descent hour job, teaching somewhere and a husband, that's what I want Michel"


End file.
